A Sword Fit For A Queen: The Adventure Begins
Not that far from the mighty castle of Zootopia was a small rural village. It wasn´t that populated in comparison to other parts of the kingdom, but it was still home to many animals. But to some, it was a temporary hideout. In a small hut by a large oak tree was the hiding place of two beautiful young rabbits. Even though they were used to living in the village like it was their home, they couldn´t stay there forever. One of them was cream-colored and was meditating, while the younger and grey-furred one was arranging jars and bottles on a shelf. Both of them wore brownish tunics and dark purple cloaks. “Something is wrong. You´re anxious. Is there something you want to tell me?” the slightly older rabbit asked. “Oh nothing wrong here, Bianca. I was just finding the mandrake roots you asked for”, the other one responded. “Be honest with me, Judy. You´re thinking of something. You can tell your big sister anything whatever worries you”, Bianca told. “I was just thinking…. what can we do to go back home? We can´t let our people suffer for long”, Judy wondered. Ever since the two had been in exile, she had been anxious about returning to her home kingdom in Bunnyburrow. “It won´t be easy. Two simple mages are no match for an entire army”, her big sister reminded. “There is one hope, though”, Judy said and pulled out a book out of their shelf. Inside it was a picture and details of a mystical sword named The Pawcalibur. “According to legend, this is the mightiest weapon in all of Zootopia. Forged by the finest fox smiths thousands of years ago. It is filled with power which is granted to only someone who´s a true king or queen by heart”, she added. “We don´t know if that thing is real or not. Maybe we should ask for someone to help us learn more?” Bianca wondered. “I know who could be the right one”, Judy said. Bianca smiled, for she knew who Judy spoke of. Ever since Judy helped the travelling fox hero of the town save it from a group of weasel brigands, the two had been inseparable friends. Being a telepath, Bianca could see that there was something more developing between the two. “Ah, Nick Wilde. He has been travelling uncharted lands for years, and could know the secrets to finding it. But he doesn´t know your royal heritage yet”, she said. “We´ll find a way to convince him. Let´s go”, Judy decided. She trusted the fox enough to travel into unknown lands with him in a quest like this. Soon the two rabbits entered a modest little inn in the village operated by Gideon Grey. It was known for its cozy rooms and delicious meals, as well as being the meeting place of all the citizens in the village. Nangi had hogged almost two seats for her to sit on, while her companion Yax was smoking a pipe next to her. Two sloths named Flash and Priscilla had been drinking slowly from their drinking horns for two hours, which was a common amount of time for sloths to do it. “Is that enough for today, Sir?” Gideon asked from the counter. “Maybe….just…two more”, Flash smiled half-drunk. “Just remember that we´re closing in four hours”, the innkeeper chuckled as he filled their horns. In a rather distant table with a candle sat Nick Wilde himself, in his green tunic and archer hat. He had a reputation in here as a mysterious traveler who told interesting stories about his experiences in faraway lands. “Well, if it isn´t Carrots herself”, he smiled as Judy and Bianca came to his table. “Great to see you again, Nick. I have a proposition for you today”, Judy said with a determined look on her face. “I´m all ears”, Nick said. “You´re not going to believe me, but I need you for an extremely important task. There´s something I must reveal to you. I´m not really a country rabbit, but a princess in exile”, Judy whispered. “I thought Fools Day wasn´t until next month”, Nick joked. “No. I can prove it, I have been by her side ever since we ran away”, Bianca showed a royal ring with a purple stone on it, similar to Judy´s eyes. Judy had owned that ring ever since she was a child, but kept it hidden during her exile. “I used to be in line for the throne, until my homeland Bunnyburrow was taken over by Lord Jack Savage. That cruel tyrant is now oppressing my people, and I can´t stand by and watch them suffer. My parents are also imprisoned by him, and need rescuing. I need your help to return there”, Judy begged. Nick suddenly remembered what he had heard of Bunnyburrow. How it used to be a calm and modest little kingdom until it became a city of war. Judy, who had overcome her prejudices about predators while befriending him and helped him protect his friends from brigands in this village needed his help now. The fox knew that big things were at stake now. “That´s horrible. Why didn´t you tell me before?” Nick asked. “Because Jack´s men are hunting me. If he manages to kill me, he has legal claim over the kingdom and nothing will stand in his way”, the heir to the throne told. Nick understood everything. “So what are you going to do about it?” he asked. “You know the regions very well, is there any way you would know where this could be found?” Judy showed the picture from the book with The Pawcalibur. Nick eyed upon the picture, until he noticed strange runes drawn around the sword. “I don´t know anything about ancient legends, but I have a friend in Sahara Square who could help. The Runemaster Finnick. He might find out something about that, so keep the book around”, Nick told. “So you´re helping us?” Bianca brightened up too. “Of course I am helping my best prey friends in need”, Nick bowed chivalrously. “Bless you, Sir!” Judy hugged him. “But please ladies, don´t transform me into a fairy or anything like that during our journey”, Nick laughed. He didn´t know much about magic, even though he was the best friend of the mage rabbits. “I make no promises”, Bianca smiled. However, the three travelers didn´t notice a shady-looking ram at the edge of the tavern, who left the building in the direction of Bunnyburrow. Bunnyburrow itself was a sad sight at the moment. Drought everywhere, intimidating guards were patrolling the areas and the inhabitants were very poor. Taxes had become very high, some of the rabbits were in slavery and death penalties were very common. Above the hills stood the royal castle of Bunnyburrow, which used to be beautiful but looked just as glum at the moment. Inside the throne room, a grayish striped jackrabbit stood on the throne, wearing dark red robes and a black regal cloak. From the coldly prideful and deceptive look on his face one could tell that he was the usurper Jack Savage. The tyrant was guarded by heavily armed rams. One of them arrived to his master, carrying bad news. “Your Lordship, we spotted the Princess. She´s heading towards Sahara Square from what we heard”, the ram Doug said. “Why didn´t you do anything about it, fool?” Jack asked. He looked at his henchman as if he was about to strike him down. “She was in company of two suspicious characters. It would´ve attracted too much attention”, Doug was fearful. “I see. One mistake will suffice. Send my patrols to find her and make sure she dies”, Jack ordered. “You´re far too obsessed with destroying one object in your way, Your Majesty. If I may say so, shouldn´t we be going after bigger game as you wished?” a female voice asked. Inside walked a small sheep in ominous black robes. This was the sorceress Bellwether, who once served in the royal mages of Zootopia like Bianca did in Bunnyburrow, but was banished for her betrayal. Now she served under Jack Savage. “Wise words, my faithful servant”, Jack calmed down. “I am working on a spell that might ensure our victory, and grant you the power over Zootopia too. All the kingdoms would bow before you”, Bellwether said. “Go on”, Jack sneered. Even though he hated magic, he saw it as a necessary tool for power. “As you may know, the kingdom of Zootopia has a strong predator population which keeps it rather safe from invaders. But this may change to their disadvantage with the help of the dreaded Nighthowler curse. I´ve used it before, and if used more often, it could be strong enough to drive the city into disarray”, Bellwether told. She had been banished from the kingdom for using that particular curse. “In disarray, Zootopia will be defenseless…and as good as mine”, the jackrabbit smiled evilly. “It´ll take time to work on the spell, but it´ll be worth it to see the kingdom fall”, Bellwether cackled. Meanwhile in the middle of Zootopia itself, there was already a bit of unrest in the castle. “It has been a year since King Stu disappeared in Bunnyburrow. What´s going on?” Queen Gazelle sat on her throne. She wore a regal zebra-striped dress and a glittery crown on her horns. “There has been a change of power. Ever since that, the city had become more isolated from the rest of the kingdom. They don´t even want to trade with us”, the councilor Lionheart reminded. “It´s that Lord Savage who´s in charge now. Something odious is going on, they´re not as friendly with us as they used to be”, the armor-clad captain of the guard Bogo looked worried. “We are safe here as long as we have the strongest mammals to protect us”, Lionheart noted. “True…but what will become of our dear neighbouring kingdom? I´ve heard that its princess is still alive and in exile. If she might be able to return to the throne, we´d have nothing to fear”, Gazelle said. Leaving the meeting, the distressed Queen left for her chambers. Along the way, she passed a chubby motley-clad cheetah. This was Clawhauser, her favourite court jester. “Your Highness! Want to hear the new joke I came up with of a three humped camel?” he asked. “Not now, Clawhauser. I´m a little tired, that´s all”, Gazelle said as she was escorted to her quarters with her lady in waiting, Mrs. Otterton. Deep down, she hoped that Bunnyburrow would be saved before it was too late. “Help us, Princess Judy. You´re our only hope”, she said to herself. The fate of the all kingdoms was now hanging by a thread. Category:Sword Fit For A Queen AU Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:AU Fanfics